oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Season 2 Episode 11
"Little Sisters Can't Barge In On Their Brother Who Lives Alone" (一人暮らしの兄貴の部屋に妹たちが押しかけるわけがない, Hitori Kurashi no Aniki no Heya ni Imōto-tachi ga Oshikakeru Wake ga Nai) is the eleventh episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was first broadcasted on June 15, 2013. Synopsis At the family dining table of the Kousaka Residence, Yoshino asks her son Kyousuke if he has been doing anything strange with his sister Kirino lately. Of course, the two deny their mother's allegations, but Yoshino can't help but feel suspicious of the two, now that Kirino has started calling her brother by first name and not the "you" or "hey" Kirino often used to call Kyousuke. Despite Kirino and Kyousuke's efforts to explain themselves, their arguments break down when Yoshino shows them a particular sticker which she found on the fridge earlier. Kyousuke turns to his father Daisuke for defense. Daisuke assures Kyousuke that he trusts him, but he had to make an additional effort to earn his mother's trust. Thus, he plans Kyousuke's temporary residence outside of the family home, giving him ample time to focus on studying on an upcoming mock exam on November. Daisuke explains that the only way for Kyousuke to return home is by getting an A on that test. Kyousuke promptly accepts the challenge, and with Kirino coldly accepting his decision, his days of solitary study began. In one of those days, Manami manages to accompany Kyousuke on his way to his apartment, which was reserved by his father through his connections. Kyousuke assures Manami that he is fine in his current situation, gloating about how he'll end up not seeing his little sister. However, Manami recalls that it is the same thing he said when Kirino went to America, and she knows that he is somewhat lonely despite the guise he assumes. Manami then decides to hold a party to celebrate Kyousuke's moving out, something that Kyousuke did not anticipate from her. After the two part ways, Kyousuke heads straight back home, only to see Kirino in his apartment unit. Kirino explains that she came to deliver a refrigerator for him to use and to check up on him, knowing that she is partly responsible for him being kicked out of the house. Kyousuke thanks her with a pat on the head, and Kirino quickly prepares to head back home, still struggling to stay a bit harsh towards him. Alas, Kirino ends up returning to her cheerful personality and hands out her copy of the game Imoutozuma, urging him to play it during his breaks. She then proceeds to jokingly mock Kyousuke that he wouldn't make it to the exams; Kyousuke, however, did not go without a fight. Eventually, Kirino manages to force Kyousuke to tell her that she will be his slave for life and records it, much to his shock. Kirino then decides to give Kyousuke a more serious offer: she will do one thing Kyousuke would ask if he gets the A on the exams. That night, Kyousuke polishes his schedule as if he was psyched up by that "one thing" Kirino would do for him if he passes. Then, he gets a call from Kanako, who seems to be interested in getting him again as a manager. Kyousuke politely turns her down, but soon takes the chance to ask about the Meruru concert, to which Kanako scolds Kyousuke for. Kanako, however, decides to forget about it and instead asks Kyousuke for his address. Kyousuke complies to Kanako's request, and Kanako eventually visits Kyousuke's apartment unit. It turns out that Kanako has been trying to cook as part of trying to make up with her parents which she doesn't get along with, and Ayase refers her to Kyousuke. At this stage, Kanako's cooking is still disappointing, but Kyousuke eats it anyway. After a rather challenging meal, Kyousuke is confronted by Kanako about a particular thing on her hands: the copy of the eroge that Kirino handed over to him. Kyousuke tries to fool Kanako into believing that it is something decent, but fails. In the end, Kyousuke admits that it was an eroge, to which Kanako confronts him by asking him why he has such a game if he has a little sister. Kyousuke is shocked. Kanako soon reveals that she discovered that he and Kirino are siblings due to the many clues she gathered in past events. However, she still doesn't know that Kirino is an otaku, much to Kyousuke's relief. Kanako soon leaves after her visit, and Kyousuke continues his review session. As he tries to keep himself from playing the eroge Kirino gave him, he ends up browsing the Web, and saving a bookmark of a "My Lovely Angel Ayase-tan" fan blog. The next day, Kyousuke is roused by knocking on his door at 6 in the morning. Kyousuke heads to the door crawling after he momentarily sprained his ankle, and Ayase emerges from his door, only to be shocked at him looking at her from a low angle. Several minutes after Ayase's heel buries itself on Kyousuke's face, Kyousuke confronts Ayase about how she got keys to his apartment unit. Ayase responds by mentioning her connections, much to Kyousuke's disbelief. She then hands over a knife to Kyousuke as a housewarming present, and soon reveals that Manami has told her a lot about Kyousuke's current situation. Ayase also tells Kyousuke about the moving-in party and how she and Kirino were invited by Manami to come along, much to Kyousuke's disappointment. Kyousuke then explains that Kirino dislikes Manami very much, and it came as a surprise to Ayase, who knew Kirino as a kind person who is admired by everyone. Nonetheless, Ayase takes this as a chance for the two to be friends. Ayase then decides to leave since she no longer has anything more to do after her visit, but someone else by the doorstep soon takes their attention. To Kyousuke's shock, it is Ruri who is at the front door, and a confrontation soon begins between two strangers. Kyousuke soon introduces the two to each other, and Ayase quickly confronts Kyousuke about being visited by his ex-girlfriend at this time of day. Kyousuke, wonders why Ayase acts like she is Kyousuke's girlfriend, and a flustered Ayase stabs Kyousuke with her sheathed gift knife out of embarrassment. Soon, Kyousuke talks to Ruri, who now wears a seifuku. Kyousuke finds her new uniform mature but a bit sad, and Ruri assures him by saying that she can wear the Chiba Benten High School uniform anytime if he wants to. Ayase soon demands Kyousuke's attention and Ruri quickly apologizes for it, although she declares that Kyousuke's soul is hers for all time, causing Ayase to accuse her of stealing Kirino's brother and calling her an undeserved friend. Ruri quickly stands up to herself, and tells Ayase that she is fine even if Kirino and Kyousuke have sex with each other, and she would give everything to support Kirino's feelings, even if it is towards her own brother. A stunned Ayase calls Ruri a pervert, but she accepts those words, although she did clarify to Kyousuke that what she just said was just an example. Soon, Ruri gives Kyousuke a small box of clubhouse sandwiches she prepared for him, and Ayase quickly calls foul on the two, accusing Ruri of lying that she doesn't have the time to prepare in the afternoon when it is clear that Ruri is there early just to show off a bit. Kyousuke remembers that it is the same thing Ayase said earlier, but he was quickly silenced by a sucker punch to the gut. Ruri then responds to Ayase's accusations, telling her that it does not concern her at all since they do not have a close relationship. (Being a sexual harrasser and his victim does not count.) However, Ayase refuses for a simple reason: she simply doesn't like their relationship. Sparks fly between Ruri and Ayase, and Kyousuke tries to stop them, only to be silenced by the two. Ruri soon decides to head to school, and Ayase urges her to go, although she denies that it is to get Kyousuke all by herself. Ayase decides to go ahead of Ruri, and there, Kyousuke decides to talk to Ruri about the upcoming moving-in party. However, Ruri declines the invite, telling Kyousuke that she has to talk about something more important with him, alone. Kyousuke then tells Ruri that he has decided to not date anyone until he has resolved things with Kirino. Ruri seems pleased with how things are going, and wishes that the resolution comes as she expects it to be. Back at the Kousaka Residence, Kirino shows a bit of longing for Kyousuke's presence. After sneaking in Kyousuke's now empty room, she slumps on his bed, telling Kyousuke that he doesn't need to go back home. Characters By order of appearance *Yoshino Kousaka *Kirino Kousaka *Kyousuke Kousaka *Daisuke Kousaka *Manami Tamura *Kanako Kurusu *Ayase Aragaki *Ruri Gokou Trivia Referbacks *The photo sticker Yoshino showed her children is the one Kyousuke stuck on the fridge door on the previous episode. It was the photo sticker Kyousuke and Kirino took as part of their fake date. Quotes *"Die." — Kanako's cold response upon seeing Kyousuke's eroge *"What kind of black market is selling the key to my place?!" — Kyousuke's response to Ayase getting the key to his apartment unit *"Manami, you're the most considerate childhood friend in the world," followed by "Manami, you're the most meddling childhood friend in the world." — Kyousuke's inner reactions when Ayase mentions Manami inviting her and Kirino to the moving-in party, respectively *"I'm sorry for creating our own little world. But it can't be helped. Even if we should part for a time, this man's soul still belongs to me. For eternity." — Ruri's response after having their small conversation interrupted by Ayase Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes